Applicators for applying liquid to the human body, for example tanning lotions and the like, are well known and in most instances, they include a storage section enclosing liquid which can be placed in contact with an applicator head or the like, normally attached to or integral with the storage means. One example of the prior art is Canadian Pat. No. 164,430 of Oct. 29, 1912 which discloses a moistening apparatus comprising a reservoir with a porous body and a sponge in a cap in contact with the porous body. The sponge head can be removed for refilling the container.
Another example is Canadian Pat. No. 1,017,103 of Sept. 13, 1977 which discloses a pre-filled applicator or scrubber having an elongated storage section or container with an absorbent head such as a sponge attached to one end thereof. A series of apertures in the end of the storage tube serve to act as passageways for the liquid into the sponge head.
A further example of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,657, Williams et al, of January 1970. The apparatus in this patent uses a rechargeable aerosol cartridge to force liquid through a tube and out towards a mop.
A still further example is shown in Canadian Pat. No. 550,505 of December, 1957, in which a tube connects a sponge head to a replaceable container 18.
One of the problems with conventional devices such as those disclosed above is that the applicator portion of the device is very small. Another problem is that if the applicator section or sponge is of substantial size there is nothing to support it when the lotion is being applied to the body.
Another disadvantage of prior art examples such as that shown in the Williams patent, is that there is no liquid storage container or replaceable tube.
In the example of Canadian Pat. No. 550,505 the interconnecting tube 10 can become clogged or corroded and the whole unit must be disposed of.
According to the examples of the present invention, one embodiment provides a liquid permeable head attached to a replaceable, liquid transmitting tube which, if it becomes clogged or corroded during use, can easily be replaced.